


That's not me

by StrangelyInnocent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x06, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangelyInnocent/pseuds/StrangelyInnocent
Summary: A conversation is hadPeace is made





	That's not me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't hate the finale. I wasn't a huge fan but rather I thought it was fine. 
> 
> Arya leaving wasn't OOC for me. Staying and marrying Gendry would have been (as much as it pains me to say it) 
> 
> But I did feel cheated by the lack of even one little scene between them, so this is my attempt at writing something small to fill that void.

_She comes to him_

I'm leaving.

I know.

I'm sorry.

I'm not, I meant what I said.

So did I but I didn't mean to hurt you.

I know.

_They pause. Looking at each other._

Where will you go?

West.

What's West of Westeros?

No one knows.

Will you come back?

I don't know.

I won't.... I can't wait for you.

And I would never want you to.

In another life maybe.

Perhaps. 

You will always be my first love.

And you will always be mine.

_She turns towards the door_

Goodbye Gendry.

Goodbye M'lady.


End file.
